Does he love me?
by Magic-Butterfly22
Summary: Buttercup is dating Mitch but Butch doesn't like this. what will Butch do to get Buttercup? Suck at summaries. Rated M to be safe. For all you Butchercup fans!
1. A ride to school

**Hi this is a story for all you Butchercup fans also i just had to write this enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys, wish i did.**

* * *

Buttercup POV

I was walking to school, yep I Buttercup Utonium the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff girls was walking to school. Your probably wondering why I don't drive or fly to school. Well I don't have powers anymore, it's not just me my sisters don't have powers either. I don't know why or how it happened it just... happened. One day all the villains just gave up or retired, even Him retired! They all now live in a house at the edge of Townsville. A few days after they left our powers just disappeared. Also my dad's stupid car not working. Anyways I was walking to school when a car pulled up next to me.

"Hey ButterBabe need a ride?"

"No thanks Butch and its ButterCUP".

"Alright Butterfly".

"Just leave me alone Butch".

"Aww now why would I do that Butterbut"

"How many times do I have to say it for you to understand its ButterCUP"

I said as I walked away. Suddenly two strong hands pulled me into the car.

"What the fuck butch!"

"Don't tell me your not happy cause you are"

He said while strapping me into the car. A brief moment of silence passed.

"Stop the car".

"You can't stop a good thing babe".

I laugh, "I see you're stealing Bricks pick up lines".

"Ha-ha, we're here".

Oh shit. Not that I care about being seen with Butch since we used to be really good friends, but I don't want _him_ to see me with Butch.

"Buttercup?"

Oh no. "Mitch". "_Mitch_" Butch says with a growl. "Hey babe what are you doing with _him?_" "AAh well...", "_I_ drove her here". "Come on Buttercup lets go" Mitch pulls me away from Butch. I wonder why Mitch hates Butch so much?

* * *

**Is it good should I continue? I will anyway. Please review~**


	2. The truth

**Hi i'm back! One review? New record! Man I can stay happy for no reason anyways thanks Lys Dis for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls**

**Buttercup: Thankfully**

**Me: Hey!**

* * *

Butch POV

Damit! I can't believe that asshole just comes up and takes Buttercup away from and when we were finally getting along with each other again too! I can't believe Buttercup trusts that Man-Slut and not me. I mean it's because of him that Buttercup doesn't like me anymore.

_Flashback_

"_Hey BC"_

"_Oh hey Butch" Buttercup says in a sad voice._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Umm... it's nothing"_

"_Well if everything's fine then... I wanted to tell you something about Mitch"._

"_Something about Mitch?"_

"_Yea... he's been cheating on you..."_

"_Cheating on me?"_

"_MITCH WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME he... he loves me"._

_So do I._

"_Look Buttercup I'm telling the you truth, the rumors about Princess and Mitch are true, Hell I even saw them sucking face with each other."_

"_YOUR LYING MITCH WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU, YOU JUST A LYING BITCH!" she says and storms off._

"_FUCK!" I say and punch a locker._

_End of flashback._

I'll show Buttercup the truth whether she likes it or not.

* * *

**BOOM! And chapter 2 is done! How do you like it so far? Please review.**

**Buttercup: ****Seriously**

**Me: Don't judge me**

**Buttercup: Well I already did**

**Me: :(**


	3. All in 20 Minuets

**Hi ima back again with a new awesome chapter! I already finished writing the the first 6 chapters they will probably be up in the next few days. Anyways Disclaimer!**

**Buttercup: She does't own me, I mean us!**

* * *

Butch POV

We were sitting in class, History to be exact.

I was watching the clock waiting for class to be over, 20 minutes left.

Buttercup sits two seats next to me, Bubbles next to Buttercup. Mitch sits in front of Buttercup with Princess across from him.

Princess was making googly eyes at Mitch, which of course Buttercup doesn't notice. Then princess starts making eyes at me, Yuck. I look away from them and stare at the clock. 15 minutes to go. Suddenly BOTH Princess and Mitch ask to go the bathroom, coincidence I think not!

5 minutes later

God they've been gone for a whole 5 minutes. Something's up and it's not the ceiling. I stand up to leave. Just as I reach the door the teacher notices.

"Mr. Jojo just where do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom" I reply calmly.

"Well you cannot go." God she lets Mitch and Princess both go the bathroom and not me!

Guess I'll play with her "when a mans gotta pee he's gotta pee"

"Well Mr. Jojo you'll just have to wait until Mr. Michelson comes back."

"Fine if you want me to piss all over the floor, I will."

Some people laugh but one laugh catches my ear, it's the laugh of my sweet Buttercup.

"Fine leave"

I leave, smiling intent on busting Mitch for the bitch he really is.

* * *

**Finished next chapter will be about Buttercups POV but mostly all of them will be Butch's. Please review~**


	4. Stupid History

**3 reviews! Thanks to Whiwee13 and 5150Girl for reviewing. :) Now on to the story!**

**Buttercup: Disclaimer?**

**oh yea BUTCH!**

**Butch: Coming, coming don't need to get you panties in a bunch. She doesn't own us.**

* * *

Buttercup POV

We had stupid, boring History. Do they really think I care what some random dead guy did? I decided that I would just go to sleep this class and when I had almost fallen asleep BOTH Mitch and Princess get up to leave to go to the bathroom, it's just a coincidence right?

5 minutes later...

They're not back yet and i'm getting kind of worried, it's not that I suspect that Mitch and that slut are doing something but I just do.

I was staring at the clock and then the door hoping that they'd be back so that my suspicions could be proved wrong. When Butch stands up to leave.

"Mr. Jojo just where do you think you're going?"

"Bathroom" Butch replies.

"Well you can't go" _Bitch_.

"When a man's gotta pee he's gotta pee" Ha-ha good ole Butch.

"Well Mr. Jojo you'll just have to wait until Mr. Mitchelson comes back"

"Fine if you want me to piss all over the floor I will"

I laugh you just can't get enough of Butch. "Fine leave" Mrs. Michel says and Butch leaves, also leaving a smile on my face.

* * *

**Butch:OUCH OUCH STOP IT! **

**Me: NOT UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY**

**Butch: Fine, fine sorry**

**Me: KNEELING WITH YOUR HEAD ON THE GROUND AND YOU HANDS UP!**

**Butch: Does what hes told. sorry...**

**Buttercup: Ha-ha. Please Review~**

**Me: That's my line**

**Buttercup: You were busy**


	5. Evidence

**Chapter um... 5? Anyways this is my longest chapter so far it has 810 words! I know I should try making all my Chapters longer but this is my 2 story so far so i'll work on it. Also I don't own own the Ppgs or Rrbs.**

* * *

Bubbles POV

I watched as Mitch and Princess leave the room. I know that Mitch is cheating on buttercup with Princess; I mean it's so obvious and they call me the dumb one. The first time I heard it was from my cheer-leading group a girl named Angela saw Mitch kissing Princess. I tried telling her once but I got to scared, when Buttercups mad even villains cower in fear. I don't even try anymore after how she reacted when Butch tried telling her. The most horrible thing is that Buttercup trusts Mitch whole heatedly; I don't want to see her break down when she finds out the truth. And yes Buttercup cries but rarely, she cried once when she thought Blossom burned her precious blankly with her fire breath. Truthfully I can't believe she can't see the lies that happen right in front of her eyes! I mean if Boomer was cheating on me or there were rumors about him cheating on me I would confront him about it, she doesn't even try. Buttercups fallen deep, real deep and the only one that can help her now is Butch.

Butch POV

I was walking down the hallway, I had already checked the men bathroom and there were 2 other places those sluts could of gone. First the make out corner, it a small concealed corner that you can only see someone is there when you stand in the exactly tree steps next to the garbage can. But since the teachers found out they put cameras there so the only place left is the west girl's bathroom. I know it's not any of the other bathrooms cause that bathroom is the farthest and most dinky bathroom in the whole school so it's easier not to get caught by other people since no one goes there, and don't ask how I know all of this. Since the best choice is the west bathroom or WB for short I head there. I see that the sluts are here and making out. I'm about to bust them when I stop and think. Yes I can think don't believe everything Buttercup tells you. _What if I record them, then Buttercup will see the truth_. I take out my cell, which I didn't steal and start recording them. A minute after I stop recording them and step out of the shadows and stand in front of them.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"Two little freaks making out" I answer.

"Oh, hi Butchie-Boo!" Princess says in her disgusting voice.

"Euuuuu get away from me": P

Mitch comes up to me with a smirk on his face and tells Princess to leave.

"I see you caught me in the act again _Butch_".

"YOU ASSHOLE WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON BUTTERCUP WITH THAT SLUT!"

"No need to get mad butch, I'll answer your questions"

"First of all I'm cheating on Buttercup cause I don't get enough from her I-"

"WHAT" I say interrupting whatever he was going to say.

"Dude, let me finish telling you my epic evil reasons for doing all of this!"

"Oops, sorry you can continue"

"As I was saying I want more and Princess gives me more and I keep Buttercup around cause she raises my rep but the real reason I cheat on Buttercup is that Princess gives me money though she says she's using me for something else but that doesn't matter.

"YOU DAMN ASS-WHOLE!" I'm about to punch him but he stops me.

"Ah Ah Butch, now you wouldn't want to do that now would you?"

"_And why's that!?" _I yell.

"If I go back to Buttercup all battered and bruised and say that you beat me up because you were _jealous_, she would hate you even more than before" I put my hand down and glare at Mitch.

"That's what I thought" he says and leaves.

Damn does he piss me off! But now I have proof against him, wow man did Brick rub off on me! Guess I'll have to thank him later. I check my watch, there's still 2 minutes left until class is over, guess I'll skip the rest of school.

* * *

**How was it? Please review or i'll send Buttercup after you~ :)**

**Buttercup: Hell ya she will! I mean if I get tortured like this I should get something in return and a review will do. **


	6. Just another morning

**I'm back! Just so you know I haven't forgotten about this story and sorry about the week long delay I was busy writing my other story destined...lies. Anyways I finally updated and read the ending authors note! One last chapie to go. Now read!**

** Buttercup: disclaimer?**

**Me: do we have to? Buttercup: yeah, I don't want people thinking I belong to you! **

**Me: I glare at Buttercup. Boomer!**

** Boomer: She doesn't own us?**

**Me: Good job you get a cookie! (Also his first time appearing in authors note)**

**Boomer:yay :3**

* * *

Butch POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- crunch.

I crushed the alarm clock that was next to my bed, fourth one this week. I check my watch to see what time it was 8:00! I throw my covers off and try to get off the bed, falling instead. I up and go to the bathroom. I quickly shower not caring about how cold it was and brush my teeth and do other "bathroom" stuff.

10 min later...

I was ready so I ran downstairs...again falling.

Brick POV

I was eating breakfast with Boomer, today was his turn so he made our breakfast. We were eating some toast, juice and a bowl of cereal. Nothing fancy but still it's the best we can do. When Butch comes crashing down the stairs.

"Ouch..." Butch says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Care to finally join us?" I say.

"Yeah, yeah..." Butch says and sits down next to me.

"So...any luck with Buttercup?" I ask.

"Not much...but soon there will be!" Butch says and starts eating his cereal which Boomer brought for him.

"What do you mean there soon will be" I ask a bit confused.

"Don't orry bout it! I ot it all figured out!" Butch says with his mouth full.

"Didn't I teach you any manners?"

"You did but I chose not to follow them." I roll my eyes. Typical Butch.

"So does she like you yet?" Boomer asks.

"No not really... But she will once Mitch is out of the picture."

"Well, don't worry she'll eventually ease up and start liking you." Boomer says.

"Sure, but I don't want to hear that from someone who's been dating his counterpart since the first day they met." Boomer blushes a bright red and gets up to do the dishes. "Well I'm leaving! The sooner I see Buttercup the better!" Butch says and gets up to leave.

When he's at the door way he looks at me and says "Oh yeah I forgot! Thanks Brick!" And leaves. What for?

"He does realize that he's only wearing his boxer shorts right?" I say amused.

"BRICK!" Butch says infuriated.

"Guess not" boomer says and we both start laughing.

* * *

**Okay done, short right? I'm just going to keep the chapters short an sweet and truthfully I just want to finish this story and concentrate on destined, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about this story! Ps: all ways read my author notes mostly the ending ones cause I usually have choices on what the next chapter should be like! Oh and I don't want to think I write these for nothing. Ok so whose POV next Buttercup or Butch! Or I'll chose For you. Please Review~**


	7. The end

**The final chapter! It's finally over...let's just get this over with.**

**Buttercup: She didn't own us for this whole story. And no Mitch's were harmed in the making of this story.**

**Thanks to ROC95, Whiwee13, angelcake1236, nikki14091, xXxDarkHeartxXx, and 5150Girl for favouriting/following, also to everyone who reviewed!  
**

* * *

Buttercup POV

Sign...things have been pretty weird lately. I thought as I walked to my locker. With Mitch and Butch...I mean what is up with Mitch!? He keeps trying to get away from Butch more. He is just a boy that's my friend...boyfriend. Come on Buttercup don't be a princess! I rage think in my mind as I look through my locker.

"Hey Butterfly." I quickly turn my head to the side to see that Butch was leaning on the side of the locker next to me, staring right at me.

"Oh it's just you." I say.

Butch puts a hand to his heart and says "Ouch, that hurt."

"Good." I say and turn to leave.

Butch puts a hand on my shoulder. "Wait!"

"What is it?" I say impatiently.

"It's about Mitch..." He says avoiding eye contact.

"Not this again!" I say annoyed and turn to leave.

"This time I have proof" Butch says and I turn to look at him.

"Show me" Butch takes out his phone, a video? And starts a video. I watch the whole video and absorb what I just saw...this means that Butch was right and that Mitch was cheating on me with Princess! And that Butch was right! I fill with rage but then cool down. This also means that Mitch never loved me...

"Hey...Buttercup are you ok?" Butch says worried.

"No...wait yes! I'm fine...I just can't FUCKING believe that man-whore cheated on me! I rage say.

"Well good to know you know. And here it comes" Butch says glaring behind me. I turn around to see an angry Mitch coming up behind me.

"Hi Butterbabe, what are you doing with him? Didn't I tell you he was bad news?" He says and I stare back at him blankly.

"Yea so?" I say.

"So, so! That means stay away from him." Mitch says getting angrier.

"Well I'm not going to listen to a man-whore such as yourself!" I say loudly. Some people whisper and point at us. Like I care.

"What! What are you talking about?" Mitch says.

"I'm TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BITCH CALLED PRINCESS!" I scream at him. Butch smiles. Now everyone had stopped to stare at us.

"I see you finally found out." Mitch says smirking. I glare daggers at him.

"Well that's fine, I don't need you I have Princess, she's enough for now." He says and walks up to Princess who was a few feet away from us watching the scene.

"Hey Princess babe!" Mitch says walking up to Princess.

"Come on let's ditch this place! I know a great spot where we can have a little fun." Mitch says.

"Eu! Like yuck why would I do that with you now?"

"What do you mean?" Mitch says frowning.

"I only made out with you to crush that powerpuff brat, and now that she knows I have no reason to go near you." Princess says and leaves with her bratty friends. By now everyone was pointing and staring. Butch then whispered into someone's ear. The kid but talked to said man-whore at Mitch threw his empty water bottle at him. Other people joined in and also started throwing stuff at Mitch.

"Man-slut!" Yep

"Asshole!" Totally

"Princesses dog!" Agree

"Ermergrd! your such a whore!" Good to know

"Potato!" Ok?

By now Mitch was red in the face from embarrassment. Then someone thew a full can of grape soda on Mitch's shirt! And man did it leave a big stain. Mitch then ran out the school doors, guess he couldn't take anymore of the "attention" for once. Me and Butch bursted out laughing. And man was I happy. Then some teachers came in and sent everyone to class.

"Hey Butch." I say quietly.

"Yeah Butter's?"

"Thanks."

"No problem" we smile at each other and leave together for class.

* * *

Two weeks after the event of Buttercup and Mitch's break up, Butch finally confessed his love to Buttercup. Which she responded to with a surprised/shocked face.**Dense much?** of course in those two weeks her feelings grew for Butch and she accepted. Bubbles being who she is was jumping up and down finally happy for Buttercup. And Blossom being who she is told her off about how dense she was for not noticing his feelings earlier.

"Yea sure, says the one who doesn't notice how Brick looks at her in class" Buttercup says.

Blossom blushes bright red "he, he does not!"

"He totally does!" A cherry cheery Bubbles says.

Of course this would turn into another story but this one is for Buttercup so...they lived happily ever after?

The end!

* * *

** I finally finished the story! Aren't you proud? I will now try my best to focus on Destined! Please read it if you haven't! Isn't it so sad when a story finishes? Oh well.**

**Buttercup: It's finally over! Plus happily ever after? **

**Me: Yup and what else should I have put!**

** Buttercup: Whateves.**

**Me: is there even a reason to does this? I will anyways, Review~**


End file.
